Star Crossed Lovers
by RavenclawRebel
Summary: Jack and Rose weren't the only star crossed lovers on Titanic. Satine and Christian were there, too. Full summary inside! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my new fic! I really hope you enjoy it, seeing as how I have no idea how this is going to turn out. **

**Summary: Jack and Rose weren't the only star-crossed lovers on the Titanic. Satine and Christian were there, too. The Titanic will sink, but neither pair knows that fate has decreed that only one couple will survive the night of the sinking. Only one couple will depart from the ship, happy, together and whole. The question is: which couple? **

**Prologue**

**Rose POV**

"Jack! Jack!" I searched the swarm of bodies desperately, looking for a sign of the man I loved. Where was he? I treaded the chilly water, waiting, hoping for a glimpse of him.

"Jack!" No response. Where was he?

**Christian POV:**

"Satine! Satine!" I bellowed. I couldn't lose her again! Not after almost losing her a year ago at the Moulin Rouge! A wave of memories washed over me, but I pushed them back, more concerned with finding Satine. I had to find her. I saw a flash of red and struggled towards it. My relief turned to fear when I realized it wasn't her.

"Satine!" Where was she? Why wasn't she coming?

**Sombody's POV**

It was so cold. So mind numbingly, bone chillingly _cold_. It hurt to breathe, to think. I tried to think of happy memories, but none came. I heard screaming but it was muted. Someone was shouting my name but I couldn't summon the energy to answer. Overhead, stars twinkled innocently as my eyes closed slowly.

"I love you." I whispered.

**A/N: That was the prologue for the story. Please review, but no flaming! Please. The story will start out on the day Rose and Jack board. Satine and Christian will board then. For story purposes, I'm going to boost when Moulin Rouge started. Let's say that summer of love was around 1911? That would work, right? So, please review and check out Stanleylouis' story. :~)**


	2. Satine

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews! I'm glad you all liked it. And I want to say in advance that I lied about when the story will start. It is starting at the Moulin Rouge, July 17, 1911. And, since my computer is being an idiot and is going super slow, I'm going to pretend that a cure for TB was released in 1910. Unless anybody knows and would love to tell me? :~) Please review, and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter One: Satine**

**Christian POV**

I threw my money at Satine's feet and strode away from her, off of the stage and towards the door. I was fighting back tears, anger and betrayal battling for dominance inside of me. I can feel Satine's heartbroken gaze on my back, but I don't turn and look.

"The Sitar player doesn't love you! See, he flees the kingdom!" I hear Zidler say in a desperate attempt to get the show back on track. I walk onward, slowly, wanting nothing more than to turn and comfort Satine. But I couldn't. No.

"And now my bride…" Zidler says, pulling Satine to her feet. I shrug off the Sitar player's jacket, tossing it on the ground. "It is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows. Sing to our gods your…" I continue walking.

"Christian!" Toulouse shouts suddenly. I ignore him. Toulouse screams as he falls from his position above the stage. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!" He yells. I pause, wincing as the meaning hits me. But still, I don't turn.

**Never knew I could feel like this…**

Satine was singing. It took all of my willpower to start walking again, each step hurting like a thousand knives.

**It's like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish…**

I pause again, wanting to run and embrace my Satine. But she had betrayed me. I couldn't. But I wanted to.

**…Inside your kiss**

**Everyday I'm loving you more and more**

Her voice grew in strength and passion, silently begging me to come back. Slowly I turn around, unsure of what to do.

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing**

**Come back to me and forgive everything!**

She's standing on the edge of the stage, passion strengthening her voice. Her voices fades and she gasps for breath, sweat beading on her brow. I stand there, watching her, concern lighting my eyes. But I'm still undecided.

**Seasons may change, winter to spring…**

"I love you." She whispers, her eyes locked on mine.

**Till the end of time**

She pauses, and silence fills the theater. I reach a decision, love filling my heart.

_**Come what may…**_

The audience turns to look at me, confused as to why I was still here. Onstage, Satine smiles widely.

_**Come what may**…_

I begin to walk forward, a smile lighting my features.

_**Come what may…**_

_**Come what may, I will love you…**_

**I will love you**

_**Until my dying…**_

_**Day **_

I reach the stage and climb the stairs, still singing.

_**Come what may**_

I reach Satine and we stand together, united in love.

_**Come what may**_

**Come what may**

_**I will love you**_

**…_Until my dying_**

"Christian! He's got a gun!" Toulouse shouted. Chaos erupted on the stage, stemmed from the presence of a gun. So Warner was trying to kill me. Interesting. The actors tried to distract the audience and prevent Warner from killing me by starting up an improv dance. It worked; the gun was kicked out of the bodyguard's reach and into the aisle. The Duke, mad with rage, picked it up and stormed forward, aiming it. He was stopped when Zidler punched him in the face, neatly tossing the gun out of the window. Satine and I were singing with the rest of the cast, our joy echoing above the other actors' voices.

The song ended and the curtain fell. I turned to Satine and kissed her fiercely. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around me. I break the kiss and take her hand, smiling like a fool. I lead her further backstage, my eyes on her face. Satine stops, and falls backward. A single red rose petal falls on her face as her eyes close slowly. She falls faster, gasping for breath.

"Satine! Satine! What's the matter?" I catch her in my arms, cradling her light body. She starts coughing, wet hoarse coughs. And all the while she is gasping for breath. "Are you all right? Darling, darling, what's the matter?"

She doesn't answer, her only response ragged breathing a wet coughs.

"Darling, Satine, what's the matter? God. Oh, God." Her coughing intensifies and a trickle of blood appears on the corner of her mouth. I wipe it away with a finger, staring at it in mute horror. "SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!" I shout, fighting back tears. I see Zidler say something to the stage manager, but I don't hear the words. The stage manager turns and hurries off, undoubtedly to fetch the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Christian." Satine whispers. "I, I-I-I'm dying. I'm so sorry."

"You'll be all right! You'll be all right! You'll be all right!" I repeat fiercely. Hadn't a cure been released a year ago? Hadn't it been?

"Cold. I'm co—cold. Hold me. Hold me." God, her voice is so faint. I wrap my arms more firmly around her, tears coursing silently down my cheeks.

"You're okay. I love you."

"You've got to go on, Christian." Satine whispers. I open my mouth to answer, (A/N: Oops, I almost killed her off! That wouldn't have worked out for the story, now, right? :~)) but get distracted. The doctor came running in, smiling broadly.

"A cure! I've got the cure!" For a moment, there was stunned silence, Satine grew dangerously still, and then cheering erupted. (A/N: Isn't the cure like a shot or something?)

The portly doctor rushed forward and pricked Satine with a tiny needle. "She's going to live."

I couldn't do anything but smile my gratitude at the man. He seemed to understand, because he nodded once, and left.

**A/N: There you go. That's how Satine lived. Next chapter we meet the Titanic! Yay! Please review!**


	3. Rose

**A/N: Not much to say, so I'll start the chapter. Oh, I will be using some lines straight from both movies, just to warn you. So if you get bored, and think you'll be better off watching the movie, I swear there will be a difference soon enough. Remember, Christian and Satine are here now, too. :~) This starts out right before Jack first sees Rose.**

**Eating: Nothing/ Drinking: Water/ Listening to: Election by Adoration (Angels and Demons soundtrack)**

**Chapter Two: Rose**

**Rose POV**

I sat in the dining room, listening as Ismay talked about Titanic's design. Outwardly, I appeared to be paying attention, but inwardly, I was bored out of my mind.

"Well, I may have knocked her together**, **but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality." Mr. Andrew's said, slapping the table with his palm.

"Why're ships always being called 'she'?" Molly Brown asked, curious. "Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?" We all laugh, and a real grin slides onto my face. "Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way." She finishes.

A waiter came walking towards us, but I paid him no mind. I pulled out a cigarette, ignoring my mother's whispered reprimand.

"You know I don't like that, Rose."

"She knows." Cal answered for me, pulling the cigarette out of my fingers and stubbing it out. "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce." He told the waiter. "You like lamb, don't you, sweet pea?" He asks.

Did I like lamb? No! I hated lamb. But to disagree with him… Mother would have a cow.

"So you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal?" Molly asked. I was growing to like this "New Money" woman. She was quite the character. Molly didn't wait for an answer, and I didn't have to look to know that Cal was fuming. "Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? You, Bruce?" She asked Ismay.

"Yes, actually." He answered. "I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury… and safety--" Really? Was the Titanic really named to convey her size?

"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size

might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." I said before I could stop myself. Mr. Andrews choked on a breadstick, trying unsuccessfully to hold back laughter. My mother was scarlet in her humiliation and indignation.

"My God, Rose, what's gotten into--" Mother starts to say, but I cut across her scandalized voice.

"Excuse me." I stand up, tossing my napkin on the table. I stalk away, confused and angered.

I found myself leaning against the B Deck railing, gazing into the sun. My anger had evaporated, though I was still quite confused. I sigh and unpin my hat, gazing at it for a moment before tossing it in the ocean.

I feel a gaze on me, and I turn, meeting the eyes of a handsome third class stranger. I look away for a split-second, but the temptation to look again is too strong. I lock eyes with him again and don't look away.

Cal came up suddenly and took my arm. I jerk it out of his grasp, hating how controlling he was.

"Rose…" He begins, a warning in his eyes.

"Don't start Cal." He starts to argue but I storm off, not thinking of Cal, but the third class passenger who seemed to look right into my soul.

**Christian POV**

I'd never sailed first class before, and now I was, with the woman I loved sailing with me. We were in the dining room, finishing our early dinner.

"Ready to go, love?" I asked Satine, stroking her red hair.

"Yes," She answered. Together, we left the room, setting out on an evening stroll along the deck.

"I still can't believe I'm alive." Satine whispered. "I was so close to death, and to be suddenly saved…" She trails off, a haunted look in her eyes. I'm frightened by what she says, worried.

"Are you unhappy?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Unhappy? Never think that! You have no idea how grateful I am that I get to be with you, right now, at this moment." She cupped my cheek in her palm and kissed me fiercely.  
I wrap my arms about her, barely noticing that someone just ran into me. But Rose did.

"Hey, watch it!" She said, defensive. But the redhead was already gone.

"Should we follow her?" I asked. Satine nodded shortly, and we set off after her.

**Jack POV**

I was thinking about the beautiful first class lady as I lay on a bench, absently smoking a cigarette. Who was she? Did I have a chance at getting to know her?

I heard the sharp clack of high heels hitting the ground and sat up just as she ran past, a look of desperation on her face. It was instinctual, what I did next. I stood up and followed her at a slower pace, not noticing the couple behind me.

The woman hit the railing hard and peered down into the water, as if debating what to do. What she did surprised me. She hitched her red dress up and started to climb over the railing, methodically, as if in a dream. A few minutes later, she was on the other side, facing the black water, leaned forward and getting ready to jump. I had to stop her.

"Don't do it." I said cautiously. She whips herself around, looking around blindly for the source of my voice. A few seconds later, her eyes focus on me.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" She warns. I see tear tracks on her face and wonder what happened to make her consider suicide.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it. I'll let go."

"No you won't." I tell her calmly, hoping I'm right.

"What do you mean 'No I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." She retorts.

"You would have done it already." Is all I can think to say. "Now come on, take my hand." She stares at me, confused, reaching up absently to wipe away tears and almost slipping in the process.

"You're distracting me. Go away." She orders me.

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you." I shake my head in disappointment.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." I slide off my jacket in response.

"I'm a good swimmer." I tell her, unlacing my shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you." I hear an undercurrent of terror in her voice.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." I switch to the next shoe.

"How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." I slide off the left shoe and finish unlacing the right one. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

"No." She's confused now.

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near

Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out

on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the—"

"I know what ice-fishing is!"

"Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through

some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain." I took off my right shoe. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." I pause, waiting for an answer.

"You're crazy."

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." I move one step closer, cautiously. "Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand." She looks at me, meeting my eyes and I see something change. A new resolve fills her.

"Alright." She says, placing her hand in my outstretched one.

"I'm Jack Dawson." I tell her.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dawson." Her voice quavers. "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater."

"I'm going to have to ask you to write that one down." She laughs and starts to turn. Rose starts to climb up to safety, but her dress gets in the way. Her foot slipped and she plunged downward. She shrieked and I was pulled toward the rail, grasping her hand tightly. She grabs a hold of a bar and looks at me, terror painted on her face.

"HELP! HELP!" She shouted, crying again.

"I've got you. I won't let go." I say.

"Neither will we." I turn and see a pale redhead and a handsome young man besides me. The redhead leans over the rail and grabs Rose's other hand. The young man leans over and helps the redhead. Together, we pull the screaming Rose over the railing. She collapses on the ground, shaking.

The young man helps her up, and she looks gratefully at us.

"I'm Rose." She sticks out her hand, and the man accepts it.

"I'm Christian McGregor, and this is my fiancée, Satine Kidman."

"Hey." Satine says.

"I'm Jack," I say, smiling warmly at the pair.

"What's all this?" Quartermaster Rowe comes dashing towards us, noticing the disheveled Rose and my jacket and shoes tossed carelessly around. He reaches a conclusion, no doubt based around the fact that I was steerage and she was first-class. He ignored Satine and Christian, recognizing their first-class status. Two crewmen come rushing up, huffing and puffing.

"Here, you. Stand back! Don't move an inch!" He ordered me.

"Why?" Satine steps forward, meeting eyes with Rowe. "What did he do?"

"It looked like he was attempting to rape her!" Rowe said.

"Really?" Satine asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. "Were you here?"

"Fetch the Master at Arms." Rowe ordered curtly, not answering her question.

"Thanks." I whispered to her, glaring at Rowe.

~*~

A few minutes later, I was handcuffed by the Master at Arms, being glared at by Cal, Rose's fiancée.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!" He spat out, grapping me by the lapels and shaking me.

"Saving Rose." Satine answered smoothly, motioning to said girl. She was hunched on a bench, a blanket wrapped tightly around her. "And I wasn't aware saving someone was a cause for arrest." She looked pointedly at the Master at Arms who hurriedly unlocked my handcuffs. I nodded my thanks and rubbed my wrists.

"So how were you saving her?" Cal bit off each word.

"She was leaning to far over the edge and Jack here had a feeling that she might slip. So he pulled off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, and we pulled her back over just in time."

Wow, this Satine must have been an actor to think of something that quick.

"She was looking at the propellers." Christian added. He snorted, giving Rose an amused look. "Women and machinery don't mix." Rose smiled slightly. Cal glared at me, and I smiled innocently back. He ushered Rose to her feet and led her away. Rose looked back at me, apologizing with her eyes. If Cal was always like this, I could see why she was driven to suicide.

"Perhaps something for Jack?" I heard Rose whisper to Cal. He sighed and turned around.

"Oh, right. A twenty should do it, don't you think, Mr. Lovejoy?"

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Rose challenges.

"Rose is displeased…Mmm… what to do?" Cal says sarcastically. He looked at me appraisingly, a condescending look in his eyes. "I know. Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale us with your heroic tale? And Satine and Jack, feel free to join us."

"Sure, count me in." I said, looking straight at Rose.

"Good. Settled then." Cal put an arm around Rose and led her away, muttering something to Lovejoy softly. The group leaves, and soon only Christian, Satine, and I are left on the deck.

"That was interesting. So you're first class?" I asked the couple.

"Yes." Satine answered.

"You seem nicer than the rest of them."

"It helps that Christian was a broke writer when we first met. And I didn't have much. I worked at the Moulin Rouge." She explained. "I was their star, their Sparkling Diamond. I got consumption and almost died in his arms, but the doctor delivered the cure just in time." She shuddered delicately and Christian wrapped an arm around her. So a whore that fell in love. That didn't happen everyday.

"It was difficult, at first. The Duke wanted her to be his, so we had to keep it a secret. He bought her." Christian said. "He's very possessive. You know, he reminds me of that Cal fellow."

"Christian, I don't want to speak of the Duke right now." Satine whispered.

"Sorry." He looked at me, obviously wondering how I was taking all of this.

"So how did you get first class tickets if you aren't first class?" I asked, curious.

"The Duke." Satine laughed shortly. "He killed himself a few days after the premiere of Spectacular Spectacular, and in his will, he stated that everything was to go to me. So I inherited a large sum of money from the one man I hate most. And Christian sold his first book, Moulin Rouge, the story of how we met."

"I was going to write a happy ending, but Satine told me it would be more popular if we made it a tragedy. So I had her die in my arms, and it was the hardest thing I've ever written. It was just luck that saved my darling Satine from dying. Just luck. If this ship sinks, who's to say both of us will live?"

**A/N: That was a long chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! :D **


	4. Jack

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. Please don't kill me! :D I didn't get a lot of reviews, so can we try to get 10 for this chapter? I'm going overseas on the seventeenth, so chances for me to try and update between now and then are extremely slim. I'll be busy packing and buying last minute items, plus I have family coming up. I'll be there for around 10 days and I won't update as soon as I get back. I need time to get used to the time change (It's eight or seven hours ahead where I'm going, though to be fair I got used to the time change when I came back from Hawaii, which was 5 hours behind) and to unpack and sell yearbook adds (yes, I was procrastinating.). So this will be the last update for a while, which gives you plenty of time to get those ten reviews in! Sorry about the long Author's Note and enjoy the long update! :D**

**Chapter Three: Jack**

**Rose POV:**

I sat in front of my vanity, staring unseeingly at my reflection. Slowly, I came back to myself, only to see Cal's silhouette in my mirror.

"I know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why." He said, his voice unexpectedly tender. He strode towards me, pulling a black velvet box out from behind his back. I stared at it, wondering what was inside. "I intended to save this until the engagement galas next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feelings for you…" His voice trailed off.

Slowly, hesitantly, I opened to velvet box. Nestled inside it was an enormous dark blue diamond, glinting icily off of my suspended hand.

"My God… Cal… Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes it is. Fifty-six carats." He took it reverently out of its case and placed it around my neck. I stared at it, engrossed in its beauty, but loathing it at the same time. If he thought that he could buy my love for him with a blue diamond, he was wrong.

"It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the..."

"The Heart of the Ocean." I translated, interrupting him. "Cal, it's… it's overwhelming." I continued truthfully. Cal was behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

"It's for royalty. And we are royalty." He told me. "There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me, Rose."

I remained silent, as still and cold as his heart, knowing that he was lying to me.

~*~

The next morning was Saturday, the thirteenth. I wandered around first class for a while, gathering up the courage to go and find Jack. I had to thank him for saving my life. Frustrated beyond belief at how much I was acting like a coward, I ran to the bow of the ship, hoping that Jack would be there. I had seen him a couple of times, his arms outstretched, like he was flying.

To my intense disappointment, he wasn't there. But Satine was. She was standing on the bars, looking out into the distance. She was singing softly, and didn't notice me. I watched her, marveling at her angelic voice.

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again_

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me

Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away

She finished her song and bowed her head, smiling softly to herself. I started to walk towards her, to thank her, but was stopped by another heart-stoppingly beautiful voice. I whirled around, meeting Christian's love filled gaze. He smiled at me, but didn't stop walking towards Satine, who had a mammoth smile on her face.

**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time**

I smiled and backed away slowly, deciding that I would thank them later today. _If only I could find such love_, I thought sadly. I shook that thought away, turning my back on the happy couple. Time to find Jack.

~*~

I found Jack in one of the third class rooms. Seeing many curious eyes I decided that it would be best to have our conversation up on the first class deck, away from prying eyes.

"Mr. Dawson," I began once we were up in first class.

"Jack." He interrupted, smiling at me.

"Jack, then. Jack… I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."

"Well, here you are." He said, gesturing towards him and me.

"Here I am." I agreed. "I… I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for… for pulling me back, but for you discretion." I told him, feeling awkward.

"You're welcome, Rose."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking." I said, wanting to defend my unsaid reasons for wanting to jump. "Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?"

But Jack surprised me.

"That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no way out."

Suddenly I had to let my thoughts known to this stranger, I just had to.

"I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber. I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really though about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them. They'll be sorry!"

"Uh huh. They'll be sorry. 'Course, you'll be dead." He said sagely.

I bowed my head in shame. "Oh God, I am such an utter fool."

"That penguin last night, is he one of them?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Penguin?" I asked, confused. "Oh, Cal! He is one of them."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He probed.

"Worse, I'm afraid." I held up my hand, and Jack took it, shock widening his blue eyes when he saw the large engagement ring.

"Would you look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom!" He exclaimed. I laugh, and he joins me, eliciting glares from a passing steward, who had clearly noticed that Jack wasn't first class. I glared him away, hating how judgmental people could be. Jack was better than every first class passenger on board, excluding Satine and Christian.

"So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off 'cause you're marrying this fella." Jack summarized once his chortles had died off.

"Yes, exactly!"

"So don't marry him." Jack stated simply.

"If only it were that simple." I said bitterly.

"It is that simple." Jack countered.

"Oh Jack, please don't judge me until you've seen my world." I sigh.

"Well, I guess I will tonight." Jack said, not seeming to care. I notice a leather portfolio that he was carrying. I wonder what's inside it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just some sketches." He answered vaguely.

"May I?" I ask, taking the sketchbook from his hand. I sit down on the nearest deck chair and exam each picture, taking in the life visible on each face, the perfect detail on expressions, on the bodies, captured forever on paper. They were exquisite.

"Jack, these are quite good! Really, they are!"

"Well, they didn't think too much of them in Paris." He answered.

"Well, well…" I say, coming upon a series of nude pictures. I straighten my spine and try to act like an adult, not like an eighteen-year-old. "And these were drawn from life?"

"Yup, that's one of the great things about Paris." He said casually. "Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off."

I tilted my head, half-listening, gazing at a picture of a girl. It was beautifully done, and I could recognize the girl from several other pictures.

"You like this woman. You used her several times." I murmur.

"She had beautiful hands." He stated.

I smile, sensing that he wasn't telling me the whole truth. "You had a love affair with her." His laughter filled the deck, and several people looked up curiously.

"No, no! Just with her hands!" He chortled. I looked up at him, appreciating how the sunlight tinted his blonde hair, and how alive and carefree he looked.

"You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people." I tell him, summarizing his character. He turned to look at me, piercing me with his eyes. A sensation like I was being X-Rayed swept through me, and I blushed.

"I see you." He said, still gazing at me.

"And…?" I ask.

"You wouldn't have jumped." He said matter-of-factly.

~*~

It was late afternoon, and I was still strolling the deck with Jack. Satine and Christian had joined us a few minutes ago, interested in learning more about Jack.

I was excited, acting like an eighteen year old, and enjoying myself for once. "You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist…living in a garret, poor but free." _Free._ The word lingers in my mouth and I savor it. Free to be whoever I want to be, not bound by the rules of society…

Jack laughed. "You wouldn't last two days! There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar!" I was angry in a flash, my good mood dissipating.

"Listen, Buster," I began threateningly. "I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head." I snarled out. Satine looked at me, sympathy in her gaze.

"I'm sure he's sorry, Rose." She said, looking meaningfully at Jack, who looked abashed.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." He said.

"Well, alright." I accepted it gracefully, my good mood rising again. "There's something in me, guys… I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer. Like Isadora Duncan.... a wild pagan spirit..." My voice trailer off and a saw something ahead that made me grin broadly. Satine saw it, too, and her eyes lit up. Christian looked at her, smiling for her, understanding the desire she felt.

"Or a moving picture actress!" We say at the same time. Together, we dash ahead towards Daniel and Mary Martin, pulling Jack and Christian with us. Daniel was cranking a big wooden movie camera, and the director, Marvin, was telling Mary what to do.

"You're sad. Sad, sad, sad. You've left your lover on the shore. You may never see him again. Try to be sadder, darling." Marvin sounded truly annoyed, and I could see why, even without Satine's muttering. Mary was way to stiff, and her acting to fake. But none of that mattered.

Satine and I burst into the shot, striking theatrical poses and causing Mary to burst out laughing. Marvin was yelling at us, people were staring, but we didn't care. I pulled Jack into the frame, and Satine pulled Christian in. We posed, each one more absurd than the next. Something changed in Marvin's eyes, and he grinned widely, giving us instructions. I glanced over and looked at Satine. She was in her element, following the directions with fluidity and grace. She was a perfect actress, and where she was happiest when she wasn't with Christian. I didn't need to be a mind reader to understand that.

While Jack and Christian lounged on lawn chairs, Satine and I pretended to fan them with giant feathers that Daniel had found.

Satine and I had a western shoot-out, much to the guys' amusement.

Jack fell to his knees and begged forgiveness while I looked away disdainfully.

Satine pretended to faint, while Christian looked shocked.

Jack and Christian made faces into the camera, while I cranked it.

Finally, the film ran out and there was nothing more we could do. Marvin handed us the roll of film, insisting that we keep it to remember the fun we had had on the Ship of Dreams. Satine looked delighted.

**Satine POV**

I had gotten my chance to be on camera. It had been a magical few hours, and insanely fun. I leaned on the railing with Christian beside me, gazing into the sunset.

"They seem happy together." Christian said, nodding his head towards Jack and Rose. They, too, were leaning across the railing, talking together, smiles gracing their faces.

"I sense a budding romance." I agreed, pecking Christian on the lips. I hesitated, looking out over the ocean again. I wanted to tell Christian something, but I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. My hand reached out to rub my still flat stomach, and I made my decision.

"Christian," I turned to face him, my face serious, but inwardly delighted.

"Yes, my love?" He asked, confused.

"Christian." I took a deep breath. "Christian, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: So there you have it, a long chapter! Please review! Remember we're shooting for ten reviews! The only script I could find is one of the original scripts, so there's a lot on that script that didn't make it into the movie. That's the script I'm using, since I don't have enough time to watch the movie and get the exact lines. :)**


	5. Christian

**A/N: Okay, so I got 2 reviews instead of ten… But they were 2 awesome reviews that really wanted me to update, so I will. :D But this IS the last time I will be able to update, so can we please shoot for those 10 reviews? Pretty please? It would be an awesome thing to come home to and would really encourage me to update a day after I return. :D Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter Four: Christian**

**Christian POV:**

For a moment, I was speechless. I stared blankly at Satine, not noticing the breathtaking sunset or the crowd of passengers. Then, the word started bouncing around in my skull, forcing me to acknowledge them.

"Pregnant?" I managed to say, my eyes widening.

"Yes, pregnant." Satine smiled cautiously, as if she was unsure whether I was overjoyed or not. And, truth be told, I wasn't sure whether to shout for joy or sob. I decided I'd be happy for the moment, though, and save the sobbing (the tears of joy) for when our beautiful baby was born.

"Really? Satine, that's, that's amazing!" I gathered her frail body in my arms and spun her around the deck, eliciting glares from the other first-class passengers, who saw our behavior as scandalous.

"What happened?" Jack asked, tapping me on the shoulder. His blue eyes were locked inquiringly on Satine.

"Jack, I'm pregnant!" She told him. His mouth curved into a smile as Rose wandered up.

"You're pregnant?" Jack said as Rose squealed, "Really?" Her face was alight with surprise for a split second. I watched, confused, as her face fell and a neutral expression hid any emotions. I recognized the same look from Satine when something had happened that required her to hide behind a mask. Sure enough, when I turned around, Ruth, Rose's mother, was standing behind Rose and me, a scandalized expression on her face.

"Really, first class passengers prancing around on the deck in _public!_ What has the world come to?" Ruth muttered to her companions. I stifled a laugh and set Satine down, backing away, and leaving Rose to talk to her mother. I noticed that Jack stood behind her, almost protectively.

"Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson, Satine Kidman, and Christian McGregor?" Rose asked timidly, pointing us out in turn.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Ruth said coldly.

"She looks like she's enjoying life." I muttered in a low undertone to Satine. She giggled, burying her head in my chest to stifle the nose.

Molly Brown was talking to Jack, an easygoing smile on her face. I could tell she liked him, liked having someone who wasn't rich and snooty to talk to.

The bugler sounded the meal call from right behind us and we all jumped.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly grumped. I agreed with her, silently nodding my head in agreement.

"Shall we go dress, mother?" Rose asked, her voice cold and devoid of emotion. "See you at dinner, Jack, Satine, Christian." She called over her shoulder, a hint of a smile in her voice. Jack watched her leave, a wistful expression on his face.

"Jack, what are you planning on wearing?" I asked him, noticing his ragged clothing. First class was a snake pit. If he entered dressed like that, he would be torn to pieces.

"This." He shrugged, gesturing to his outfit. Molly shook her head, waddling towards him.

"I figured." She sighed. "I have some clothes that'll fit you."

~*~

Satine picked out a suit and tie for me to wear, proclaiming loudly that I didn't have the right amount of "fashion sense" to dress myself. I kept quiet throughout it all, the barest trace of a grin on my face. Once I was dressed and ready to go, Satine herself got ready.

She hoped in the tub for a "quick" thirty-minute rinse, carefully applied her makeup, fixed her hair, and fretted over what to wear.

In the end she settled on a light blue dress with a black lace slip that changed the color from light blue to a deep midnight blue. She slid on silver ballet flats and fastened a heart pendant around her neck.

"Ready?" She asked breathlessly. I nodded at her, dazed by her beauty.

"Your shawl, Satine." I said, handing her a gauzy silver shawl. She accepted it gracefully, wrapping it around her arms to complete her look. We left the room hand in hand, wondering how the evening would turn out.

**Jack POV**

I was bowed into a first class room. My eyes widened as they took in all of the luxury that one place could hold. A sweeping grand staircase was dotted with people, and a rich clock adorned with angels stood at the top. There was a glass dome, and at the center, a breathtaking crystal chandelier. I walked towards the stairs, glancing at Ruth and Cal as they passed, neither one recognizing me in my finery. I paused when I saw Rose, drinking in her beauty.

She was dressed in a low-cut red and black dress with white gloves that came well above her elbows. She stared at me, smiling. I grinned back, one hand behind my back and my shoulders straight. She extended her gloved hand and I took it, kissing her fingers. She blushed and giggled slightly.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once, and I've always wanted to try it." I told her. She beamed in reply, taking my arm and leading me to Cal.

"Cal, surely you remember Mr. Dawson." She said. Cal was visibly caught off guard, and I felt a small tug of satisfaction.

"Dawson! I didn't recognize you!" He chuckled, still shocked. "Amazing. You almost pass for a gentleman." He observed coldly, studying the borrowed suit.

We met Molly Brown, Christian, and Satine in the Dining Room. Molly came bustling up to me, keeping up a steady stream of advice.

"Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." She was saying, a broad grin on her face.

As we neared the throng, Rose leaned close and pointed out people, telling me names that I soon forgot. It wasn't like I would ever see them again.

Dinner was going smoothly until Ruth spoke, obviously hating how accepted I was.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good in this ship." Across from me, Rose flinched, anger flaring in her eyes. Next to me, Satine hissed in quiet anger, seething. Christian laid a hand on her shoulder and, at his touch, she calmed down.

"The best I've ever seen ma'am. Hardly any rats." I replied smoothly, taking my napkin off of my plate and sliding it on to my lap.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night." Cal interjected. I hid back a snort. Some assistance? I saved her life! Ungrateful snob. It was obvious that he didn't love her.

Whispers broke out around the table at this revelation. The small group stared at me, shocked that a third class passenger had been allowed in a strictly first class lounge. I ignored the stares, talking quietly to my Christian.

A waiter appeared at my shoulder, looking at me with his head tilted. "How do you take your caviar, sir?"

"No caviar for me, thanks. I never did like it much."

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that I'm in God's good humor." I informed her. Salad was slid in front of me, and I picked up a fork, taking a bite. Not bad.

The dinner passed, and before I knew it, it was over. I whispered a question to Satine and Christian, and they nodded in reply. I stood up, taking Rose's hand and sliding a piece of paper into her palm. I saw her read it under the table as I walked away, hoping she would meet me. I already knew Satine and Christian would.

**Satine POV**

Where would Jack take us? He had whispered in my ear to meet him at the clock, and he had said the same thing to Christian. We left the dining room hand in hand, Rose following us at a careful distance.

Jack was standing alone at the top of the grand staircase, his back to us, examining the ornate clock. Rose mounted the staircase first, and he turned, seeing us, but with a smile reserved for Rose alone. Christian and I reach the top of the stairs, wondering what Jack wanted.

"Want to go to a real party?" He asked, a boyish glint of excitement in his eyes.

**A/N: This chapter is shorter, but I wanted to get this posted. :D Please review! I won't update until I get ten or more! So please review. Until my next update!**

**~RR**


	6. Auréole

**A/N: I decided to update, even though I hadn't gotten the reviews… But I didn't want to leave y'all hanging… So thank you for the few that review! I love you all! So, I got back from Scotland (which was absolutely amazing! I plan to move there as soon as possible!) and had about 3 weeks before school… Let me tell you, they flew by! Jeesh! During those short weeks, I got a little six week old kitten! He's an adorable Tonkinese by the name of Albus Dumbledore, Al for short. He's curious, and has already killed the I on my keyboard. The I is now temperamental and only works when I tap it repeatedly. Just my luck. School has been hectic… Lots of work in only the first two days! Sorry for blabbing… Can we try to get 5 reviews this chapter before I update? Please?**

**Chapter Five: Auréole**

**Satine POV:**

Jack led us down into the third class general area. As we descended the steps, the music became louder and louder. When I entered and saw the great crowd of dancing people, I instantly felt at home. It was rowdy and crowded and throbbing with music, just like the Moulin Rouge.

"This is perfect!" I yelled to Jack over the noise. He grinned at me, briefly taking his eyes off of Rose.

Rose was taking everything in with wonder, as if she'd never been anywhere this lively and let-loose before. She soon disappeared into the crowd, Jack pulling her along. Christian was standing behind me, smiling grandly.

When I faced him, he motioned to the raised platform. "You should sing something!" He suggested.

"What? Sing?" I protested weakly, even though my spirits had soared at the mere mention of singing.

"Yeah! Go on! Go!" He shoved me towards the platform and I stumbled onto it, feeling instantly self-conscious. I looked at the small crowd, feeling their eyes lock on to me, alone of the stage. I smiled nervously at them, moistening my lips slightly. And then, feeling all the pressure of the world on me, I began to sing.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound__  
__It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'

There was complete silence. Jack and Rose were looking at me with large grins on their faces, and looks of shock and awe filled the faces of the other passengers. I found Christian, staring at me with a look of such happy love that I felt my heart flutter rapidly.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I finished the song, breathlessly, on a high note and waited for their reaction, happy and relaxed. A storm of cheering broke out, a few appreciative whoops interspersed randomly.

"ENCORE!" Jack and Rose bellowed, both holding two mugs of beer in their hands. I laughed, agreeing to comply with their wishes.

_Do You Dream That the world will know you name  
So tell me your name  
And do you care about all the little thing  
Or anything at all_

I wanna feel all the chemicals inside  
Said I wanna feel  
I want a sunburn just to know that I'm alive  
Just to Know I'm alive

I wanna live  
Just so to could see the day  
When we all get along  
I wanna scream  
Scream my song out loud for everyone to hear

Do you believe  
Believe in the day the you were born  
Tell me do you believe  
And do you know that every day's the first of the rest of your life  
And oh

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon

And you know the pain  
That brought you here today  
So what can you do  
And you know the tears  
For loosing those you love  
When yesterdays gone

So please remember  
Not to waste another day  
Not to worry your mind  
And please forgive me  
For taking so much time  
To get back on my feet  
And oh

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon

And I'll fight it out  
Cause I know I can  
And I'll sleep tight  
When your not in  
Oh no I won't surrender

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brothers love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us  
This is to all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon_

_  
And don't tell me if I'm dieing  
No Don't tell me if I'm dieing  
And don't tell me cause I'm lying..._

The crowd remained silent after I had finished, star-struck looks on every face. I blushed slightly and hopped off of the stage, looking for Christian.

"Let's go." I said when I reached his side.

"Should we tell Jack?" He asked, taking my hand and kissing it. I shook my head, gesturing towards the stage. The couple was dancing on it, both looking extremely happy as they spun around and around, faster and faster to the music.

~*~

I was awoken the next morning by Christian, hovering above me eagerly, hiding something behind his back in a failed attempt to be sneaky.

"Christian?" I murmured, reaching a hand up to stroke his face. He leaned into the touch briefly before backing away. I sat up groggily, smoothing back my messy hair.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, curious.

"You'll see! Get dressed!" He urged me, backing out of the room, his hands still behind his back. I sighed in mock annoyance and pulled on the dress I had worn when Christian serenaded me on top of the elephant. It was my favorite dress, and I never left on vacation without it.

"Christian! I'm dressed!" I called. "Now let me see what is that you're hiding! I have got to know!"

He entered the large room instantly, holding an ornate box out in front of him. Yet, the box was covered in little tiny air holes, almost as if there was something living in it. I took it cautiously, opening it as hesitantly as if it were a bomb.

But it wasn't a bomb that exploded out of the box, no. It was a little bundle of fur, leaping out at me and purring loudly for such a tiny thing.

"Oh, Christian, a kitten?" I cooed, examining the pure white kitten with joy. It had a little crown of gold hair circling its face, almost like an angel's golden halo. "She's adorable! What's her name?"

"Do you love her?" He asked, looking at my joyous face. "He doesn't have a name. You get to pick."

"Really? Hmm… How about Auréole?" I suggested, naming the French word for halo.

"It's perfect!" Christian beamed. The little kitten mewed in agreement, happily curled up in my arms.

"Auréole it is then." I agreed, stroking the kitten.

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter! As always, please review! Next chapter will be Rose's POV and it will end right before the sinking. The sinking will take up several chapters and there will be a few after the sinking, their wait in the water, their rescue (though we don't know who will survive) and then another chapter that takes place a few years after the Titanic sinks. So five reviews, and the next chapter will be up soon! :D And I know Angels on the Moon is sung by a guy, it's just that I can picture Satine singing it. But that's just me. :D**


	7. Confusion

**A/N: I got close to five reviews, so I decided to update. Not much to say, so enjoy the chapter! I did edit the prologue a little, nothing that bad, it just didn't work the way it was with my vision of the aftermath of the sinking. :D  
**

**Chapter Six: Confusion**

**Rose POV**

The silence is tense and thickening by the second on our private promenade. Cal glares at me in silence, his face hidden from the bright morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. I fiddle with my fingers, barely noticing as Trudy appears and fills our coffee cups. She retreats in equal silence, noticing the charged atmosphere.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." Cal finally says. I look up from my coffee, thinking of a response.

"I was tired." I offer lamely, knowing he wouldn't believe me. But I was, exhausted from having such an amazing time with Jack. Dancing with him, drinking with him, dancing…

"Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting." His cold words interrupt my train of thought, and I stiffen, glaring wordlessly at him.

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant following me." I say, my tone icy cold. He looks taken aback for a split-second before anger contorts his handsome features.

"You will never behave like that again, do you understand?" He says, barely refraining from shouting. His chest his heaving, as if he's run a marathon, but I could care less. A cool fury overtakes me, and I'm startled, before I find I don't care.

"I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command! I'm your fiancée-"

And then he explodes. I'm startled, shocked that he would- that he _could_- get so angry. His arms sweep the table to the ground in a crash of breaking china and spilling water, and a second later he is hovering above me, arms gripping the sides of my chair, trapping me in his livid gaze. I swallow, suddenly afraid. I shrink away from his gaze, afraid of this side of Cal.

"Yes! You are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?" His words are spat out at me and I shrink even further into my chair, refusing to answer, fighting back tears. Cal stands up suddenly and sweeps out of the room. When I see Trudy standing in the corner with a pitcher of orange juice, I understand why he left so suddenly.

"We… We had a little accident. I'm sorry, Trudy." I say, my voice shaking. I try to help her clean the mess up, but she shoos me away. I comply reluctantly, heading to my room on shaky legs.

My mother was in there, waiting to help me tie my corset. I changed quickly, turning my back on her so she could tie it. She tied the laces tightly, making me gasp out.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me Rose? I forbid it!" Ruth orders, giving the laces an extra sharp yank to underline their importance.

"Oh, stop it, mother." I say, annoyed at her. "You'll only give yourself a nosebleed." I know I sound arrogant, but I can't help it. Cal's sudden flare of anger still lingers in my mind, making me tense and on edge. I'm surprised when Ruth wheels away from me for a few seconds. I hear the lock click shut and understanding flashes through me. I mentally prepared myself for the money lecture again.

"Rose, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!" Ruth says, her voice even and steady, but not quite hiding the undercurrent of fear and desperation.

"Of course I know it's gone! You remind me every day!" I retort sharply.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play." My mother continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley, and it will insure our survival."

Her words sting me, hurting me deep inside. I'm confused now. I had such a wonderful time with Jack last night, and yet… "How can you put this on my shoulders?"

Ruth turns and faces me, and for the first time I see plain, naked, unbridled fear in their sea-blue depths. "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Rose, how can you be so selfish?"

Me? Selfish? How? I failed to see that, but I understood the truth of her words.

"It's so unfair." I whisper, letting my mother finish tying the corset laces.

"Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices our never easy." Silently, I agree with her, bowing my head low to hide the few escaped tears.

~*~

The church service passed with no sign of Jack. Afterwards, Mr. Andrews took us on a strolling tour of the ship, proudly explaining everything to Cal, Ruth, and I.

"Mr. Andrews," I interrupt, gazing at the rows of lifeboats. "I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned… forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." I gaze at him curiously. He seems taken aback for an instant before smiling.

"About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you?" He asks, his fatherly face positively beaming. "In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." He continues, pointing down the deck. "But it was thought… by some… that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was overruled." His brilliant fatherly smile dims, and a pensive expression captured his features.

Too cluttered? I thought in disbelief. If the ship sank, there was no telling how many people would die!  
"Waste of space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" Cal says gaily, slapping the side of a nearby lifeboat. A retort bubbles up my throat, but I force it down, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." Mr. Andrews reassures me, smiling good-naturedly. He started walking, and I began to follow. I stopped abruptly when a hand grabbed my elbow, sending a volt of electricity though my body. Jack? I wonder dazedly. I turn to face him, smiling when I realize it is Jack.

He shushes me before I can say anything, though, and leads me to the Gym.

"Jack, this is impossible. I can't see you." I say, though my heart pounds with love for him. I begin to say more, but Jack grabs my by the shoulders, piercing me with sky blue eyes. His expression is stern, serious, a lock of flyaway blond hair covering one eye.

"Rose, you're no picnic… you're a spoiled little brat, even, but under that you're strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and…"

"Jack, I…"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing, and I know I have nothing to offer you, Rose. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing' that you're going' to be alright."

Tears well up in my eyes and my vision becomes fuzzy. I've never met anyone so open, so real.

"You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really." I tell him, but I know he doesn't believe me.

"I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly and you're going to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, because you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to go out."

Was he trying to save me?

"It's not up to you to save me, Jack." I tell him, regret tangible in my voice.

"You're right. Only you can do that." He startles me by agreeing. I was expecting more disagreement.

"I have to go back, they'll miss me. Please, Jack, for both our sakes, leave me alone." I slip out from beneath his arms and out the door. I glance back through the window, and see him still standing there, a lost expression on his face.

**A/N: What did you think? Okay, it didn't end at the sinking, but this is pretty long! Three pages on Word. Please review!**


	8. Iceberg

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really happy! Since I'm really happy, I'll try to give everyone a really long chapter! As always, please read and review! **

**Chapter Seven: Iceberg**

**Rose POV:**

My mother drones on about the wedding at tea. The mistakes, the mishaps, everything. Her friends listen is avid silence, their tea cups held unnoticed in their hands. I pay no attention, my gaze drifting from table to table of finely dressed people with similar expressions of disdain on each pale face. This life is so dull compared to the third class excitement.

A child at the table next to us is eating a sugar cookie, her shoulders slumped and her legs tucked up on the seat. The girl's mother starts correcting her posture; her cheeks flushed red at her daughter's improper posture. I find it suddenly ridiculous: why can't we sit the way we want? I push away from the table and walk out of the first class lounge. I had to find Jack.

~*~

Jack is leaning on the bow of the ship, his form silhouetted by the last rose-red rays of the setting sun. The sea is shot with gold streaks, mirroring the sky above. It's a beautiful vista, made even more perfect by Jack's presence.

"Hello, Jack." I say. He turns to face me, disbelief etched onto his young face. "I changed my mind." I add unnecessarily. He smiles at me, a smile so bright it competes with the sun. His eyes gaze hungrily at me, drinking me in. Elated, I step forward.

"Christian said you might be up here." I begin to say. But he interrupts me.

"Shh… Come here." I step towards him, my heels clacking against the deck of the ship.

He reached forward and placed his hands on my waist. I shiver in pleasure, my smile widening. "Close your eyes." He tells me, and I oblige, shutting them. Jack turns me around and pushes me forward, until the railing is pressing against my body. He raises my arms up, like wings, and slowly lowers his own hands to my waist. I keep my hands up, enjoying the cool breeze that plays across my face.

"Okay. Open them." Jack murmurs into my ear. I shiver and open my eyes, gasping at the site.

Water. Water is all that I can see. Water and a golden horizon. The water stretches endlessly towards the still setting sun, and it's just Jack and I flying above the water. The moment is magical, and, more than anything, I wish that I could freeze time so I could stay at this spot forever.

"I'm flying!" I exclaim, leaning forward. His hands tighten around my waist, steadying me, and I flash a grin at him.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine…" Jack sings softly, entwining my hands with his. His face is buried in my hair, and, hardly believing what I'm doing, I turn my face to meet his. Our lips meet in a hesitant kiss, which slowly grows in passion. I lower my arms and turn to kiss him more eagerly. I don't care that people could see us. It's only the two of us that matter at the moment.

~*~

"Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?" I ask Jack, turning on the lights in my suite. Jack looks slightly awestruck at the obvious grandeur, and I have to remind myself that he hasn't seen anything this grand before.

"Zat is true. I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions." He said airily in a horribly fake French accent. I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey… Monet!" He loses the fake accent and dashes to the paintings stacked against the wall. He crouches low, admiring them. "Isn't he great… the use of colors? I saw him once… through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny." I laugh along with him, laugh until it feels our sides are going to split. Gradually the laughter stops and I'm reminded of why I brought Jack here.

I get up slowly and walk to the small closet that houses the bulky green safe Cal insists of lugging everywhere.

"Cal insists on lugging this thing everywhere." I tell Jack, inserting the combination.

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?" He asks, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." I say dryly, opening the safe and handing Jack the Heart of the Ocean. He takes it cautiously, almost reverently, handling it as if it would break easily.

"What is it? A sapphire?"

"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean." I pause, mentally steeling myself. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, Jack. Wearing this." He nods absently, still admiring the necklace. "Wearing only this." I smile at him and my innocent expression meets his shocked one.

~*~

Jack is arranging his pencils when I enter the room, wearing only a kimono and the necklace. He looked up, mouth slightly agape.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." I drop a dime on the table and step back, my heart pounding. I part the kimono and drop it to the floor. Swallowing nervously, I step towards the couch and arrange myself on it, feeling strangely awkward.

"Tell me when it looks right to you." I say, feeling the weight of the large diamond around my neck.

"Uh… Just bend you left leg a little and… lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it." Jack says, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." I tease, gradually relaxing.

"He does landscapes!" Jack retorts, sweating visibly. I smile in reply as he begins to draw; the nervous look gradually replaced with a more serious and confident one.

~*~

I was standing over Jack's shoulder, looking at the drawing. It was amazing, of course, and it showed the real me, almost as if Jack had X-Rayed my soul. I pull the kimono tighter around me and lean in to whisper in Jack's ear.

"Date it Jack. I want to always remember this night." He obliges, scribbling a date next to his signature: April 14, 1912. I take the picture and a note I had written to Cal and lock it in the safe, before turning back to my room to get dressed.

Once dressed in a loose white dress I reenter the sitting room. The doorknob rattles ominously. Worried, I take Jack's outstretched hand and lead him through the bedrooms to a door hidden there.

We walk purposely down the hallway, breaking into a run when Lovejoy opens the door.

"Come on!" I say, dashing through the corridors and pushing past people. I dash into an open elevator, and order the surprised man to take us down. He obliges, and Lovejoy slowly disappears above us. And then, surprising even myself, I give him the finger, laughing boisterously.

"Jack? Rose?" I turn slowly. I hadn't noticed that the elevator had been occupied.

"Satine?" I say, noticing that Christian was with her, and that the red-head was holding a gorgeous sleeping kitten in her arms.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Satine asks, smiling slightly, a questioning look in her blue eyes.

"Running from Rose's crazy valet." Jack says, leaning forward to shake Christian's hand. "I swear, never a dull day with him on board. Where'd you get a fella like him, Rose?"

"He's an ex-Pinkerton. Cal's father hired him to keep Cal out of trouble… to make sure he always got back to the hotel with his wallet and watch, after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town." I explain. The lift doors open and I dash through them, Jack, Christian, and Satine following after me. I enter a nearby door, and shut it quickly after everyone enters.

Jack takes up station by the door, talking to Christian. I start talking to Satine, learning about her past at the Moulin Rouge and how she met Christian.

"Lovejoy!" Jack warns. And just like that, we're running again, into a door marked "Crew Only" that Jack has flung open. We all dash inside and Jack locks it, swinging the deadbolt into place.

Christian is examining a ladder that leads down. He stands up a few seconds later and looks at us, an adventurous glint in his eyes. "After you, m'ladies."

"Why, thank you!" Satine says. She hands her kitten to Christian and descends the ladder. I follow after her, taking the kitten and handing her to Satine.

Once off the ladder, I look around at the roaring fires and sweaty figures outlined in smoke. The ladder had taken us to the boiler room. Jack and Christian appear by our sides and we take off running, shocking the men working.

"Carry on! Don't mind us!" Jack calls, smiling. His hand slips into my hand and he pulls me along, faster and faster, dodging people and supplies until we barge through a door marked "Cargo Hold".

We're laughing uproariously, staggering around the large room like drunkards. We lean against large cargo boxes, all of us shivering from the sudden chill. I spot a car and head towards it, pulling Jack with me. Satine and Christian had disappeared somewhere, a few minutes ago, saying something about exploring the cargo hold.

I sat in the backseat of the car, watching Jack climb into the front seat, as if he were my driver.

"Where to, Miss?" He asks, the perfect imitation of a well-trained driver.

"To the stars." I whisper, pulling Jack over the seat.

~*~

**Satine POV**

It was unbelievable! Aureole was still asleep in my arms, even after the noise and heat of the boiler room. I giggled softly and stroked her soft fur, meeting Christian's eyes. Jack and Rose had taken over the new Renault, and we were keeping watch in case her crazy guard came in here.

The door opens and I see two stewards enter, thanking a stoker for his help. I place an ivory finger against Christian's lips and pull him silently towards the car, knocking on it twice to alert the couple. I see Rose's disheveled head rise up and she nods briefly, her face sinking below the window again.

"Let's go. They'll catch up." I tell Christian, walking towards the deck door.

I hear the soft slap of bare feet against the cold floor. I whirl around, my red dress swirling against my feet. I relax when I see Jack and Rose, hands pressed over their mouth to cover their laughter.

I push open the door and let Jack and Rose out, who drop their hands and collapse on the deck, laughing.

"I think they're enjoying themselves." I say to Christian. In answer, he pulls me in for a kiss, wrapping strong arms around me. I melt into his touch, feeling happy and whole.

I can dimly hear the noise of the ship and Rose's words, but I block it out, savoring the moment.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you." I hear Rose say, sounding sure of herself.

"This is crazy." Jack answers.

"I know! It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." Rose says with a tiny laugh.

I break away from Christian and rub my stomach. "What do you want to name our baby?" I ask Christian.

He muses over names, his arms wrapped around me, giving me warmth.

"If it's a girl, how about we name her Danielle?"

"I love it!" I say. "Danielle…"

"And if he's a boy?" Christian asks.

"James." I answer instantly, imagining a baby boy with Christian's dark hair and my pale skin and wide blue eyes. Another image appears, next to baby James. His sister, with my fiery red hair and Christian's eyes… Danielle. Both of them are perfect in every way imaginable, and I want both of them.

"James and Danielle. I love them both." Christian says. I am about to reply when the ship shudders violently, and the sound of screeching metal reverberates in the air. Beside us Jack and Rose stagger apart, unsteady on their feet. We all look up in disbelief at a gigantic iceberg that blacks out the sky, a monstrous block of ice taller than anything imaginable. It sails past and I duck into Christian's embrace, stumbling backwards to avoid the falling chunks of ice.

"Bloody Christ…" I whisper. "It's massive." The berg disappears from view and I run to the side of the ship, peering down to see if any damage had been done.

"Looks okay. I don't see anything." Jack says. I agree with him, seeing only the starlit black water gliding serenely beneath us.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" Rose asks, worried.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay." Jack comforts her, wrapping one arm around her waist.

She nods and we turn away from the rail. A few people are playing with the chunks of ice, kicking them around and tossing them to one another. We climb over the rails just as the captain and Mr. Andrews shove past us, talking to one another in concerned voices, clearly scared.

"It's bad." Christian says, his tone betraying his bewilderment.

"We have to tell Mother and Cal." Rose says. I'm proud that she can overcome her hatred for them to warn them.

"Now it's even worse." Jack jokes.

"Come with me, Jack. I jump, you jump…right?" Rose says, looking up at Jack.

"Right." Jack followed Rose into a nearby door, and we follow after, moral support.

**A/N: There ya go! Another chapter of Star Crossed Lovers! Please review! I stopped here, because I need to think some things over… Since Satine, her kitten, and Christian are following Jack and Rose, I think it's going to be a little bit harder for Lovejoy to slip the necklace in Jack's pocket and get him locked up. I'm debating him getting locked up at all. :D I'll need to reach a decision before I can update again. Please review!**


	9. Deceit and Lies

**A/N: I got an idea and I really had to update! Well, I do owe thanks for StanleyLouis for the idea, so as a thank-you, please go read her stories! Oh! And Lune Rouge by FoSizzle! Please? :D Okay, enough talk! Please read and review! Enjoy the story!  
**

**Chapter Eight: Deceit and Lies**

**Satine POV:**

We followed the anxious couple down the corridor, noticing how calm everyone was. Had no one noticed iceberg we had hit?

Before I could voice anything, Lovejoy appeared in front of Jack and Rose, wearing an expression that reminded me of Warner, the Duke's bodyguard. He looked satisfied about something, and that sent shivers down my spine.

"We've been looking for you, Miss." He says, ushering them into the room. He smoothly slips a necklace (was it a sapphire? Or a blue diamond?) into Jack's pocket. I open my mouth to shout an accusation, but the door is slammed shut.

"Did you see that?!" I whirl around to face a bemused Christian. He smiles sadly at my outrage and grasps my wrists in his hands.

"Yes, love, but there's nothing we can do." I open my mouth to protest, but he shushes me, placing his ear against the door. I follow suit, after picking up Aureole, whom I had dropped to the follow.

"Something serious has happened." Rose is saying, her voice grave.

"That's right." A man says, clearing his throat. Already, he reminds me inexplicably of the Duke, and I wonder if he is a man to succumb to a jealous rage. "Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back…" There is a pregnant pause, and I come to the realization that the man speaking is Cal. So he lost Rose (not that he really cared about her, from what Rose had told us) but what was the other dear thing? Was it the necklace slipped into Jack's pocket? "… I have a pretty good idea of where to find the other." He says finally.

"Search him." He orders. No! They can't search Jack! He's innocent! I fumble uselessly with the doorknob, wanting to warn Rose that it is all a lie, and that she mustn't believe Cal, but the door is locked.

"Coat off, mate." A man says. There's the sound off a jacket sliding off of someone's arms, and of a body being patted down and pockets searched.

"This is horseshit." Jack says, anger simmering beneath the surface of his voice.

"Cal, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you…" She stops mid-sentence with an audible gasp of disbelief.

"Is this it?" A man asks someone. What is he referring to? What's the big deal about the necklace?

"That's it." Cal confirms.

"Right then, don't make a fuss." The first man says. I hear the sound of clinking metal and I understand. They're handcuffing him!

"Don't you believe it, Rose! Don't!" Jack shouts, his tone desperate. I start to bang on the door, shouting out swear words. Christian tries to restrain me, but I ignore his touch. Eyeing me warily, he takes the kitten off of my shoulder and cuddles it.

"He couldn't have." Rose says uncertainly.

"That's because he didn't!" I shout, kicking out at the door.

Lovejoy opens the door savagely, and I back away, protecting my stomach with my arms.

"What do you want, Miss?" He snarls, glaring at me. Behind him, Cal and Rose are arguing over Jack's innocence, with Jack watching helplessly.

"You put the necklace in Jack's pocket! I saw you!" I say bravely, pointing my finger at him.

"It's not even his pocket! This jacket was reported stolen this afternoon." Someone says, examining the coat label.

"But he slipped the necklace in there! I saw him!" I look at Jack and Rose, hoping that Rose will believe me. But she looks lost and confused, and at that moment, I hate her. I hate her for ever doubting the honesty of a man who loved her with his whole heart, and would never steal anything from her.

Before I can say anything, I am dragged out of the room with Jack, and someone slips handcuffs on my slender wrists.

"What?! No! You can't do this! CHRISTIAN!" I shout, my voice mingling with Jack's. I'm dragged down the long hallway, Christian staring at me, appalled and horrified and desperate. "Christian!" I shout again. He simply stands there, and I suddenly doubt him. Will he come back for me? Will he?

The answer bursts through my doubts, a shining ray of hope. Yes, he will. He always will. Even when he thought I didn't love him, he still came back to me. He would find a way to get me back, no matter the cost.

~*~

I'm handcuffed with Jack to a pipe in the Master of Arms office, and he watches us, Lovejoy leaning back in a chair casually.

"You're despicable." I spit at Lovejoy. He merely grins lazily, pointing a gun at my stomach. My face pales and I shrink as far away from him as the pipe allows, fear for my unborn baby overpowering my hate.

"You're needed, sir." A crewman enters the office, and hands a note to the Master of Arms. He nods, and then looks at Lovejoy.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on them." The Master of Arms nods and tosses the keys to the handcuffs into a nearby drawer. He hands a spare set to Lovejoy, who tosses them in the air, and catches them again before repeating the action.

It's going to be a long night.

~*~

The water is rising ominously, and I know the fear of impending death once again. I can see it covering our porthole, inch by inch, the black water consuming the Titanic.

"You know… I do believe this ship may sink." Lovejoy says this as casually as if it were normal conversation. He rises, pockets the key and gun, and crosses the small room to Jack. "I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation." He punches Jack in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Compliments of Mister Caledon Hockley." He looks at me, considering, and unlocks me. I stand there, shocked, as he leaves the room, locking it behind him.

My freedom means nothing if I'm locked in the room. I gaze at the floor, noticing the water that has crept in.  
Where are Christian and Rose?

~*~

The water has risen even higher now, almost to my waist. I'm shivering uncontrollably, my vision fading to black before I snap back to reality. I've never been this cold, not even when I was sick with Consumption.

I cough slightly, a wet, hoarse cough that does nothing to satisfy the itch burning my throat. I cough again, harder, and Jack makes a motion as if to cross the room, but is held back by his cuffs.

"Are you alright?" He asks me. I nod and cross the room to a certain drawer, suddenly remembering something. I open it and pull out a silver key.

"Aha!" I crow, coughing again. I wade across the room and unlock Jack's cuffs before succumbing to another hoarse cough.

"Thanks… Are you sure you're alright?" Jack repeats, massaging his wrists. I don't answer. There's no need to, not when the evidence is staring me in the face. There's a splash of red on my palm, a rust red that I haven't seen for several years.

"No." I mouth. "No."

**A/N: Satine is sick again! Oh no! Tell me what you think! I'm kind of blah about this chapter, but whatever. And next chapter we go back in time to see what happened while Jack and Satine were jailed. Please review!**


	10. Shock

**A/N: Man, I'm on a roll! Only one review for the last chapter… Please, please, please review! I'm not stopping this story because I love writing it so much, but reviews would make me feel so much better about it. Enjoy the chapter! There's one swear word in here, so be warned. **

**Chapter Nine: Shock**

**Christian POV:**

They were dragging Satine away from me, dragging her away with her shouts reverberating in the empty corridor and shattering my heart. Those men couldn't take my Satine from me! But shock and disbelief kept me rooted in place, unable to move, unable to plan a way to get her out.

I squeeze Satine's kitten and make my way to Rose's suite. Maybe we can plan a way to get Jack and Satine out together. Maybe.

I walked to their door, noticing that it was cracked open. I peered inside, wondering if Rose was as confused as me. She was standing there, watching the door with a perplexed expression. Cal was regarding her quietly, his posture stiff and angry. Without a word, he closed the distance between them and slapped her cheek. It sounded painful, and I winced sympathetically.

But Rose surprised me. She didn't flinch. Instead, she raised her head proudly and exposed the other cheek. Cal looked taken aback, but instantly controlled his features.

"It is a little slut, isn't it?" He says, grabbing her shoulders roughly. She doesn't look at him though. Her eyes are glazed over and unfocused. "Look at me you little…" An urgent knock interrupts him, and a steward pushes past me into the room, tossing a life vest at me.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck." The steward said, handing the lifebelts to them.

"Get out. We're busy." Cal said coldly, looking from the persistent steward to me.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight." He turned to Rose and reassured her with a few quick words, before turning sharply on his heels and leaving the room.

"This is ridiculous." Cal muttered, pulling a jacket on over his lifebelt. I stood there, watching them, wondering what to do.

~*~

We were jammed on the deck, waiting for our turn to get a lifeboat. I knew that there wasn't a chance of me getting one, but somehow I had to get Satine into one. And to do that, I needed to rescue her. I searched the crowd for Rose, finally finding her yelling at Cal. She hesitated for a brief second before spitting in his face. I spotted my chance as she ran through the crowd away from a shocked Cal. I grabbed her arm as she ran past.

"Rose! You've got to help me find Satine!" I told her. She nodded and slipped her hand into mine, pulling me with her.

"Mr. Andrews will tell us." She shouts over her shoulder. I nod in reply, hoping that he will know and that Satine is all right.

We found Mr. Andrews opening doors, checking to see if anyone was in them.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God!" Rose exclaimed, dropping my hand and running up to him. "Where would the Master of Arms take two people under arrest?" She asked him, desperate.

"What? You have to get to a lifeboat right away!" He told her, looking at her. He met my glance, smiling sadly. My fate was set. I couldn't get a lifeboat until all of the women and children had one.

"No! I'll do this with or without your help." She protested. "Though without, it will be harder." Mr. Andrews paused for a second, anguish written in every crease in his fatherly face. He looked at me, as if to say keep her safe, and then told where to go. Rose nodded, repeated them twice, and took my hand again, an act meant to reassure her that she wasn't alone.

She turned and pulled me toward the foyer, to where the lifts were. There was only one still operating, and that one was about to be shut down. The man looked up as we approached, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, the lifts are closed." He said.

I dropped Rose's hand and stepped forward, grabbing the man by the shoulders and pushing him into the lift. Rose supplied the words I was too numb to say.

"We're through with being polite, goddamnit!! Now take us down!" She ordered. The operator obeyed, hastily closing the gates and taking us down.

Water started flooding the lift before we had stopped, and I shouted out as the icy water lapped against my feet. Satine was down here? The lift shuddered to a stop and I stumbled out, pulling Rose with me. Behind us, the lift rose, water pouring out of it like a miniature waterfall.

"It's cold…" Rose murmured, shivering. I nodded shortly, my teeth chattering.

"Where to?" I asked her, wrapping Aureole in my jacket. She mumbled to herself, looking up and down the deserted hallway. She nodded once and set off, turning left than right and right again. We ended up in a hallway lined with doors on both sides, and this worried Rose. She gnawed on her lower lip, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth.

And then I heard a loud, wet, hoarse cough coming from a door near us. My heart froze.

"Satine?" I called out. "Jack?"

"JACK!" Rose shouted, looking at every door.

"ROSE!" Someone shouted. Sudden banging erupted on a door three doors down from us. "ROSE!"

"JACK!" She waded quickly through the waist deep water, with me close behind her. She tried the door, pushing against it fiercely, but to no avail. It was locked.

I shoved her away from the door and kicked it open, glad that I had taken up the martial arts skill. I burst in through the open door and gathered up Satine in my arms, cradling her small body. "I love you." I murmured, burying my face in her hair.

Satine raised her arms and wrapped them around me, laying her face on my neck. I could feel the kitten raise her head and lick Satine. She let out a small giggle that was interrupted by a bloody cough.

"I've got to get you onto a lifeboat." I told her, turning around and leaving the room. Jack and Rose following behind us, Rose apologizing profusely. They shared a passionate kiss in the hallway, forgiveness and love melding together.

~*~

A few minutes later we burst through another doorway, the wood splintering. A surprised steward looked at us, shocked, and then began to speak, but with a unified "SHUT UP!" he became quiet.  
Satine was still in my arms, and from the way her body had gone limp in my arms, I knew she had fainted. I was worried about her, and I needed to get her onto a lifeboat before the ship sank.

A couple of people hand us blankets and whiskey, noticing our wet appearance and Satine's unconscious form. I wrap the blanket around her securely, and decline the blanket offered to me. Rose accepts hers, drawing it around her shivering form.

We encounter a locked gate, the crowds surging around it. Jack lets out a whoop of delight, and I see his two friends, Fabrizo and Tommy, dashing towards him.

"They've locked the gate." Tommy says.

"We've got to get through!" I say, desperate, nodding my head towards the limp Satine. Aureole is curled on her stomach, purring contently.

"It's not possible mate." Tommy says sadly. Undeterred, I start pushing and shoving my way through the crowd, Jack, Rose, and his friends following me.

"Let me through!" I demand when I reach the top of the staircase.

"Sorry, sir, women and children only." In response, I hold Satine up.

"She's dying right now! Let me through!" The guard hesitated for a fraction of a second before letting me through. I barged past him, heading for the deck of the ship.

"Christian! Wait!" Jack called. I slowed down slightly, enough that they could catch up with me.

~*~

We enter the deck through the crew stairs, only to find that all the boats are gone. I swear angrily just as Satine stirs.

"Christian?" She murmurs.

"Shh… Shh… I'm going to get you a lifeboat." I say softly. I turn to my right and start pushing past people. Finally, after searching the crowded deck, I see a lifeboat.

**Satine POV**

I fade in and out of consciousness, finally fully waking up. Christian is handing me off to an officer, who gently places me in the lifeboat. I grab my kitten and look at Christian with wide and confused eyes. How could he hand me off like this?

"Christian! I can't do this!" He meets my eyes sadly, and I let out a wild sob.

"I'm not going without you!" I say at the exact same time as Rose.

"Get in the boat, Rose." Jack says flatly.

"Yes, get in the boat, Rose." Cal says, strolling up to the trio. I wonder where Fabrizo and Tommy went. Hadn't they been with us?

"My God, look at you." Cal says. Her wet dress is clinging to her body, the thin material embarrassingly see-through. Cal takes off his jacket and puts it on her, stepping back to examine his work. He nodded approvingly, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

I'm distracted by a tugging on my arm. I turn and see a small angelic little boy looking at me, his wide blue-gray eyes filled with tears. He's shivering with cold, his outfit not much use with the bitter air.

"Yes?" I say kindly.

"Can I play with your kitten?" He asks, wiping away tears with grubby hands.

"Of course." I answer. "What's your name?"

"Ethan." He answers, tickling Aureole. A lock of blond hair falls in his face and he brushes it away, a smile blooming on his young face.

"Ethan…" I say. "That's a pretty name. "I'm Satine. Are your parents here?"

He looks up at me then, his lower lip trembling anew. "N-no… Mummy died when I was little, and daddy and sissy said I had to get on the lifeboat, that they would find one." He looks so scared and alone that I wrap my arm around him, knowing that he wouldn't see his father or sister ever again. He leans into my embrace, letting his sobs out. I rock him back and forth, soothing him with mumbled nonsense. Rose climbs into the boat, looking dazed and torn. She looks at Ethan and shakes her head pityingly as the boat shudders and begins to lower. I look up and meet Christian's face, memorizing every line.

"I love you." I mouth, feeling tears fall from my face. Suddenly Rose lunges across me and leaps out of the boat, landing onto a promenade. For a second, I'm tempted to follow her. I'm standing up when Ethan tugs on my arm.

"Please don't leave me too!" He begs. "You remind me of my mummy." Those words remind me of my unborn children, and this child's fatherless and motherless state. I sink down to the bench, looking up at Christian one last time.

He is staring at me, tears pouring unheeded down his face. There's love and adoration and sadness in his eyes. He leans down, as if to grasp my hand, but I'm too far away. A flare is shot up, illuminating him from above like a halo.

"I'll never leave you." I whisper, to both Christian and the little boy. "Never."

_  
Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your Halo, _

_You know you're my saving grace…._

**A/N: We're getting closer to the end! The question now is: Who will survive? Please review to motivate me to update! Peace!**


	11. Reflections

**A/N: Hey! This is a filler chapter… Sorry. I'm still planning out the sinking of the Titanic, and who knows how long that will take? :D So, enjoy this filler! And please review! And just so you know, this filler doesn't give away whether or not Jack and Rose live or die. **

**Chapter Ten: Reflections**

**Satine POV**

Without conscious effort, I find that I can remember every detail of that one fateful night so many months ago. The way Christian was looking at me with so much love… And the pain he was hiding behind his gray eyes. It broke my heart to see that hidden pain, though I didn't show it. I had to keep a brave face on for him and the child that was sitting next to me, playing with a kitten and calling me 'mummy'. And I can remember with painful ease the pain I felt as I was lowered away from him, shivering in a scratchy blanket and my stiff dress, ruined by salt water. My throat aches with remembered coughs, coughs that I thought would surely kill me, or the blood loss would. It wasn't natural to cough up that much blood with one cough.

The other passengers had taken pity on me and layered me with jackets and blankets, trying unsuccessfully to protect me from the bitingly cold air. But there was only one jacket I wanted wrapped around me, and only one pair of arms I wanted to hold me tight. Christian.

I remember shivering with fear and cold, gazing up at the mammoth form of the Titanic. Christian and Jack and Rose were on there, waiting for certain death. And so were Ethan's family. His father… His sister. And he was sobbing into my side, the kitten forgotten.

He lives with me still, and he hasn't smiled a true smile ever since he found out that his family was dead.

_"Miss? May I get your name? And your child's name?" The officer asked me, holding a clipboard up. I looked up at him, by eyes dull and lifeless. I was still coughing, but I knew I would be cured once I reached America. _

_"He's not mine." I said, smiling sadly. "His name is Ethan Argent…" I know something is wrong when his expression falters and he shoots a horrified look at the little boy sitting besides me, innocently playing with Aureole. He's smiling sweetly, all his worries forgotten for the moment. _

_"Argent?" He asks, riffling through the papers on his clipboard. "We don't have an Argent listed here… In fact, we have Daniel Argent listed as dead." _

_"Papa is dead?" Ethan said, looking horrorstruck. "What about Stelle? Is she alive? Stella Argent? My sister?" His eyes are filled with tears. The officer ruffles Ethan's hair in an apologetic gesture and walks away, forgetting to get my name. Perhaps it's better this way. Perhaps I won't have to go through the pain Ethan's going through if I don't ask whether Christian's alive or dead. _

**A/N: Yes, it's short. I'll try to update with a non-filler soon! :D Please review!**


	12. Held at Gunpoint

**A/N: Yes! An update! Not much to say… Except please check out my fictionpress account! Link on my profile! **

**Chapter Eleven: Held at Gunpoint **

**Rose POV:**

I collide with Jack at the bottom of the sweeping staircase, wrapping my arms around his strong body. My own is trembling with an overwhelming mixture of love and terror and fatigue, so much I don't know how I'm coping.

"Rose, Rose, you're so stupid, you're such an idiot…" Jack is kissing me, hugging me close to him, and I can forget my fear and worries, just for this moment.

"You jump, I jump, right?" I say, breathless.

"Right…" Jack murmurs, staring at me. I stare back, and then lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder. I can feel Christian's presence behind us, can hear his quiet sobs. But I don't care, not when I have Jack with me.

"Watch out!" Christian shouts suddenly, shoving us. His face is pale with terror, and a second later, as I bullet comes whizzing past me, I understand.

Cal is shooting at us, a silver gun in his hands, a manic expression on his face. I'm shocked, stunned, that he would do such a thing. And then Jack is pulling me, Christian leading the way down the stairs, and another bullet comes flying past, hitting a wooden sculpture.

The floor of the dining room is flooded with freezing water, but I hardly notice. I'm more concerned with the bullets flying at us, each one getting closer and closer to hitting us.

"Come on, Rose! Run!" Jack pants, pulling me through the water. It's so hard to run uphill in water, and the dress isn't helping, but I bite my lip and don't say anything.

"Enjoy your time together!" Cal shouts from behind us, sounding quite deranged.

We enter the dining room, quiet, listening for footsteps. I stare around me in amazement, hardly recognizing the room. Tables and chairs float in a lake of salt water, a lake that is steadily getting deeper. The reality of the ship's doom hits me suddenly, and I reel backwards in shock, gasping. We were going to die. We were going to die. Die.

I was only seventeen! Surely I was too young! And Jack…Christian… and the countless others trapped on the Titanic. Satine would live, but she would be tormented with survivor's guilt, living alone in a world with out Christian.

"Lovejoy!" Christian hisses, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of sight behind a large floating table.

"Keep quiet." Jack says, his dancing blue eyes unusually serious. He's focused on Lovejoy, prowling into the room, eyes looking for any trace of us. When his back is turned, we crawl toward the next line of floating tables, quiet as mice.

"Stay here." Jack whispers. He crawls forward, Christian right behind him. All is quiet, except for Lovejoy's sloshing footsteps and the creaks and groans of the dying ship.

I watch Jack and Christian move to another row of tables, not seeing the metal cart piled high with precarious stack of China plates until it slams into the table next to me. I scream as the plates shower down on me, little shards of glass scratching my skin, drawing blood, and the pain is intense. I scramble away quickly, my eyes widening when I see the gun pointed at my forehead.

"Lovejoy." I whisper.

"Rose." He nods his head formally and cocks the gun, a grin on his face.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Review and you get a preview of the next chapter!**


	13. Love

**A/N: Wow… It has been so long since my last update! I am really sorry, I didn't mean for that really long hiatus… Life just got really busy. New school year, homework, Coterie, books… I can go on and on. My birthday is coming up in two weeks (it falls on or around Thanksgiving) and I'll be gone for that week, and then I have a chorus concert and a ball. So I'm busy. But this is an update! And I'm looking for a Titanic script; so if you know where I can find one online without buying it, please tell me. Without further ado, I present the next installment! **

**Chapter Twelve: Love**

_Satine POV:_

I shivered in the lifeboat, staring absently at the Titanic, lost in thought. I blinked, and suddenly I was whirling around a dance floor, Christian in my arms.

_"Christian! There's a ball coming up! We must go!" I waved the formal invitation in his face, and he smiled at me, bemused, before snatching it out of my hands and reading it. _

_"Yes, I'd love to go. It will be fun." I squealed and wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. _

_A week later found me standing in front of a full-length mirror, admiring the pale, champagne colored dress I was wearing. It was strapless, hugging close to my skin before swirling out around my legs. My hair was curled to perfection, white pearls loosely encircling my neck. _

_"Satine! Are you ready?" Christian called, and I was jerked back to reality. _

_"Coming!" I replied, hastily slipping on my black heels. I ran out of the door and slid into the waiting car._

_~*~_

_The ball was amazing. Dancers performed their dances with flawless perfection, perfectly in tune with the music. A small table laden with refreshments had attracted a small crowd. People talked to each other, making polite conversation, before being whisked to the dance floor. _

_We had barely arrived before I was dragging Christian to the dance floor, seamlessly entering in the middle of a waltz. I smiled up at Christian, blissfully happy as we whirled around the room. _

_~*~  
_

Several people screamed and I was forced back into the present, leaving the warm ballroom behind. The Titanic had started to rise out of the water, sticking straight up in the air. It stayed there for a few seconds before an ominous cracking noise rent the air and the Titanic split down the middle.

"Christian!" I gasped, my heart hammering. There was the sound of terrified screams as one half of the Titanic rushed towards the water, being dragged down by its counterpart. It floated above the water for a few seconds before sinking below the surface.

The Titanic was no more.

And I no longer knew if Christian was alive.

**A/N: Really, really, really crappy chapter, and I'm sorry. But at least it's an update! Please review!**


	14. Remembrance

**Chapter Thirteen: Remembrance **

_Christian's POV:_

When I came to, I found myself floating on a door in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, surrounded by screaming people, and unbelievably cold.

"What am I doing in the ocean?" I murmured bemusedly.

"You don't remember the Titanic sinking?" A voice somewhere to my left asked. It sounded incredulous.

"Of course not." I started to say, before everything came rushing back in a blinding flash, images and sounds running together in my head, the quality grainy like a camera reel.

_Jack and I, tackling Lovejoy to the ground and wrestling the gun away from him._

_A mad dash through the Titanic, searching for a way out._

_Pushing and shoving our way through throngs of terrified people. _

_Holding on to the rail of the Titanic as it rose out of the water and came crashing down._

_Hitting the water and feeling the shock of the bone-achingly cold water before unconsciousness claimed me. _

"I remember." I said suddenly, rolling over on the small door and facing Jack. He was curled up next to Rose on a door only slightly bigger than mine, the two of them huddled close together for the meager warmth. Rose appeared to be sleeping, a thin layer of ice coating her eyelids.

Jack looked immensely relieved. "That's good." He smiled at me, trying to hide his worry.

"I'm sure we'll get out of this okay… Surely the boats will come back. Satine will make them come back." I tried to sound sure of myself, but my voice came out as timid and uncertain, and Jack looked unconvinced.

"I hope so," was his reply. I rolled on my back, turning away from him, and stared up at the starry sky.

_Come back to me, Satine. Please. _

_Rose POV:_

I was cold. So mind-numbingly cold that it hurt to move, to breathe, and to think. But I had to move, I had to say something to find Jack. Because without him, I couldn't imagine getting out of this tragedy.

I didn't realize that I wasn't in water, that Jack was by my side, and that we were huddled together on a floating door.

"Jack!" I croaked out, my voice dry, raspy, and panicked. "Jack!" I tried again, my voice stronger this time. "Jack!"

"Shh… I'm right here, Rose. I'm right by your side, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." I felt his hand rub soothing circles on my back, felt his lips kiss away the ice coating my eyelids. I smiled painfully at him, hating the stabbing cold.

"Will we be leaving soon? Will the boats come back?" I asked, opening my eyes and trying not to see the crowds of thrashing people, or the silent, unmoving bodies that surrounded us. The scene was eerie, with nothing but starlight lighting the tragedy unfolding around us. Bodies appeared to have silver-flecked hair and stars in their unseeing eyes. Stars glinted in the water, a cold reflection. And in the distance, the life boats prowled, waiting for rescue, but unwilling to rescue us.

"I hope so, Rose. I hope so. They'll come back soon. We just have to hang on until then."

"I don't know if I can." I admitted quietly. "I'm so cold…"

~*~

_Satine POV:_

"Take us back! We've got to go back! My husband is in the water, waiting for me!" I yelled at the officer.

"How do you know your husband is alive, miss?" The man asked quietly, flatly, no sympathy coloring his tone.

"I...I...It's a feeling I have! Now take us back! I'm not the only woman on here missing a lover, a friend, a brother, some family member." I retorted, my chin held high and an arm thrown around Ethan. "Take us back." I demand, my voice imperious and controlling. The man quakes beneath my glare and stutters in submission.

"Thank you." I sink down into my seat, wondering in the back of my mind when I had stood up.

_I'm coming back to you, Christian. I won't let you die. _


	15. Rescue

**Chapter Fourteen: Rescue**

_Christian's POV:_

There were voices…Voices calling out…Voices asking if there was anyone out there…I knew I should answer but I couldn't find my voice, couldn't locate any part of my body. All was dark and all was empty. I was floating in a void, unable to find the way out.

_Satine POV:_

We had come too late. Almost everyone in the water was dead, their glassy eyes glaring at us accusingly. I held back a shudder and pressed Ethan to my side, shielding him. I searched the bodies, looking for Christian, Jack, and Rose.

A flash of red caught my hair and I pointed. "There! That girl there! She's still alive! And the boy by her side, he is too!" I scanned the water hopefully, hoping Christian would be near them, but I didn't see him.

"And Christian? Was he still alive?" I asked Jack a few minutes later when they were pulled onboard. Jack met my eyes, no emotion betraying his knowledge.

"He was on a door next to us. It drifted away. Satine…I…I don't think he was alive." His voice grew softer, laced with pain. I bit back a sob, my heart breaking, a jagged wound that pierced my chest like broken glass.

"Christian…" I murmured, rocking back and forth. "Christian…" I didn't notice Rose wrapping her arms around me, or Ethan handing my kitten to me, claiming I needed her more than he needed her. I was numb to everyone, shocked that I could lose Christian like this. It wasn't possible; it was all a lie.

_Rose POV:_

I felt helpless. How did one help a friend deal with a broken heart? Satine was rocking back and forth, a glassy expression in her green eyes, and both hands pressed against her stomach. A little boy was trying to get her attention, a kitten in his hands. Jack was staring blankly at the water, and I was whispering comforting words to Satine, unsure if she could even hear me.

"Satine! Please talk to me!" I said, my voice desperate. "Christian wouldn't want you to do this. You have to find the will to live." The words hit her like a slap and she recoiled away from me.

"How does one live with no heart?" Satine asked softly.

"You have his unborn children and this little boy to live for. They need you." I reminded her softly. She swallowed, glanced down at her flat stomach and at the little boy, and then nodded.

"Alright…I'll…I'll try." She hesitated. "He's not dead. He can't be. He wouldn't give up on life like that." Her eyes were bright, unusually so.

Shock. The shock was making her believe Christian was alive and waiting for her. She hadn't gone mad, not her.

"No, Satine, he's dead. He's not waiting for you. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head defiantly. "No, he's alive. I know it." She turned away, looking over the edge of the boat at the lifeless bodies we were passing.

I had opened my mouth to try to convince her further when she screamed, a blood-curdling scream of absolute shock and horror.

**A/N: Two updates in short succession. And a cliffhanger for you to ponder. Please review! **


	16. Dawn

**Chapter Fourteen: Dawn**

_Satine's POV_

There was a body floating in the water, face down, his face obscured from view. His hair was a dark color, similar to Christian's, and the jacket was a duplicate of the one Christian was wearing. And suddenly I was screaming, screaming because my world had ended, surely, because I could not live while my one love was dead, floating in the water next to the lifeboat.

"Christian! Christian!" I howled to the star spangled sky. "WHY?" I started trembling violently, my eyes welling up with tears. "No… Please, no…"

"Miss, it'll be okay." A small voice said. I felt chubby arms wrap around me in a soothing gesture. Glancing down, I saw Ethan, looking up at me with an understanding smile on his face. I remembered suddenly that he had lost family too, a mother and father and sister. Perhaps together we could heal our broken hearts. Together, with Jack and Rose. I felt a surge of resentment that they were still together, still happily in love, but I shoved the feeling away. I had Christian's children to live for. Our children.

"Yes, it will, won't it, Ethan? We'll get through this together." I smiled down at him, a little shakily, but a smile nonetheless.

He smiled back, lit from behind as the sun began to rise, the sky turning the rosy pink of dawn. In the distance I could see a ship approaching us slowly, our rescue from this hell.

It wouldn't be long until we'd be on land in a place I had only imagined being at with Christian by my side.

_Ethan POV:_

Miss Satine was still upset. It was obvious from the way she looked at me with haunted green eyes and tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. She looked like she was in incredible pain, from the way she was clutching at the spot above her heart and murmuring a name over and over. She spoke as if it took a great effort, and as we rowed away from the people, she looked like she wanted to dive into the water and join them in their watery grave.

I tried handing her the kitten, but she refused to take her, staring at Halo with something akin to repulsion and once happy memories. I cradled Halo to my chest instead, missing my sister and father even more with each passing second. I had this nagging feeling that they hadn't gotten a boat; that they had sunk with the ship. I shuddered and wiped away my tears. Daddy and Lisa had to have made it out all right. Daddy would never leave me. He had told me, told me that he would love me forever and always.

"Daddy…" I whimpered. "Lisa…"

"We're here!" One of the crewmembers crowed, pulling up to a ship. "Saved at last!" He tied the lifeboat to the ship with a length of rope and picked me up. "Climb up the ladder there." He instructed. I obeyed him, pulling myself up slowly, glancing beneath me once to see that Miss Satine was behind me, climbing up rung by painful rung.

**A/N: Please review! Epilogue next chapter!**


	17. Epilogue: One Year Later

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

_Satine's POV_

It had been exactly one year since the Titanic sank. A year that I had slowly survived, if only for Ethan and the sleeping children in my arms, one a carbon copy of Christian, but with my eyes, and the other one closely resembling me, but with her father's eyes. In the weeks after, each day had been a struggle to even attempt to live a normal life. Acting and singing was profoundly hard for me, and still was. My heart wasn't in it anymore, not without Christian next to me. As the weeks turned into my months, my hope of Christian ever coming back began to fade. I stopped turning, my hand flying to my mouth, when I saw someone that even remotely resembled him. But he was there, always, in the shadows of my mind, an omnipresent figure that watched me with love in his eyes.

I sighed and shook my head, rising to my feet in one fluid motion. "Time for bed." I crooned to James and Danielle. I smiled sadly down at them and walked to their room, placing them tenderly in their cribs. "Good night, my darlings, my loves." I whisper, shutting off the light and closing the door. "Good night, good bye, Christian…"

I blink back the tears and find my way back to the small sitting room. I collapse on the nearest chair, sinking into the deep velvet cushions. My eyes are slowly closing when I hear a knock on the front door.

~*~

_Rose's POV_

One year. One blasted year. Satine was sunk in a depression so deep, I couldn't see her ever coming out of it, unless by some miracle Christian was alive and well. Jack and I were living together, in a house not far from Satine's. We visited her and the babies often, trying to find ways to cheer Satine up. Our plans never succeeded, but at least the twins had some happiness in their lives. Ethan was glad for our visits, talking to us excitedly and hugging the cat close to him. He had also begun to notice my growing stomach, though he refrained from asking the obvious question: Was I pregnant? I was, with Jack's child, and I couldn't be happier.

~*~

_Somebody's POV_

I knock on the door and wait, hoping I was given the right address. The man I had asked hadn't seemed too sure, but I had prayed that he was correct. I had to see Satine again. Finally, after standing on her doorstep for several minutes, the door is opened and I see her face for the first time after a year of searching. Her face is sleepy, framed by wild red curls, but when she sees me, her eyes widen and her faces pales with shock. She mouths my name, once, twice, three times, and blinks rapidly.

"Is it really you?" She asks. "Is it?"

I nod, because it's the only thing I can trust myself to do. She almost smiles, and she reaches out towards me. Her palm hits my cheek in a resounding slap that sends me reeling. "Satine, what?"

"One year, Christian! I thought you were dead for an entire year! Do you have any idea how I felt?!" She backs away from me, stumbling through the door, and I follow her, feeling wretched.

"Satine, I'm sorry, I really am. After the wreck, I looked for you everywhere. No one knew where you were, or even who you were. I had almost given up hope when I found a man that knew you. He gave me your address, and I finally found you." I bit my lip and waited for her response.

"How did you survive?" She asked, her eyes on mine.

"I was on that door for ages, waiting for rescue, thinking only of you… I started singing 'Come What May', hoping you would hear me… But you didn't." I paused, trying to get my thoughts in order. "One of the lifeboats found me… I was pulled aboard and when the Carpathia came, I was left with the third class. They didn't believe me when they said I was first class, you see. It was hard, not being allowed to see if you were with the rest of the first class…" A tear slid down my cheek, but I didn't bother wiping it away. "The child? Is it okay?"

"You mean the children? We had twins. A boy and a girl… James and Danielle." She smiled at me, only a sliver of doubt in her eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, she walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Twins?" I say at last, leaning into her embrace, inhaling her flowery scent. "It's good to be back."

"Christian, don't ever leave me again." She murmurs.

"I won't." I promise, burying my face in her hair. "I love you."

**A/N: Yay, Christian lived! He was going to die originally, but I changed my mind. :D I don't think I'll have any new storied for a while… No ideas, you see. :D Anyways, please review one last time and let me know what you think! And for everyone who has stuck with me until the end, I couldn't have done it without your support. :D**


End file.
